


Guess What's Battery Powered

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Tumblr Made Me Do It [9]
Category: Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Coming Untouched, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Pre-Canon, Premature Ejaculation, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Virgin!Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You would buy me a sex toy, but not cigarettes?" Tim asks with a sour tone.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Masturbation is fine," Brian tells him earnestly. "But cancer isn't."</i>
</p><p> </p><p>---<br/>Or, in which Brian is the best boyfriend ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess What's Battery Powered

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post I saw ages ago.

"Hey babe," Brian announces as he breezes into the bedroom with a huge grin on his face.

Tim rolls his eyes at the endearment, mostly because Brian never calls him _babe_ unless he has something ulterior planned. Tim looks up from the revised script Alex gave him the day prior and sets it aside, figuring he can just read through it later. He had been waiting for Brian to return back from the gas station for what seemed like _ages_ and he was dying to have a smoke.

"Hey," Tim greets, setting the script beside him on the bed, noticing the paper bag Brian held in his hand. "You remember the smokes this time?"

Brian hisses through his teeth with a wince.

"Sorry babe. I completely forgot," Brian apologizes. "But I did get you this while I was out."

Brian tosses the bag at Tim and the man catches it, surprised at the sudden weight he wasn't expecting. Brian goes over to the closet to hang up his jacket and hoody, taking an extra moment to kick his shoes off as well. Tim furrows his brows and looks down at the paper bag precariously, thumbing it experimentally.

"What is it?" Tim inquires, partly out of genuine curiosity and partly out of irritation.

 _You had one job, Brian,_ Tim scolds internally.

"Open it up and find out," Brian urges, talking over his shoulder as he rids himself of his shirt and pants.

Tim lets out a heavy sigh, but concedes anyway. He's pissed off Brian forgot the _one_ thing he was supposed to get, but he's also pretty damn curious as to what Brian got him this time. The bag itself isn't too heavy, but there definitely is a weight to it. It's crumpled in such a way that suggests it's something cylindrical.

He unrolls the top of the brown paper bag and reaches inside, feeling around with light fingertips. His fingers come into contact with something cool and plastic and hard. Tim wraps his hand around it and pulls out the contents within, revealing a long column of smooth, pink plastic.

"What the hell is this?!" Tim squawks even though he knows full well what it is.

"Do you Like it?" Brian asks instead, climbing over in just his underwear to where Tim sits on the bed dumbfounded.

"No," Tim says mirthlessly, drawing out the syllable indignantly.

He stares down at the dildo with an almost horrified expression. He looks back up at Brian's smile, having half a mind to throw the pink hunk of plastic at Brian's dumb face.

"You would buy me a sex toy, but not cigarettes?" Tim asks with a sour tone.

"Masturbation is fine," Brian tells him earnestly. "But cancer isn't."

Tim rolls his eyes at how mushy Brian can be sometimes. He can also be a brat.

"That's not why you got it," Tim points out, calling Brian on his bullshit.

"Okay, you may be right..." Brian admits with an exaggerated sigh. "But that doesn't mean it's any less true."

Brian watches Tim's face to gage his reaction, but gets nothing in return. Tim is just staring at it with an unreadable expression, occasionally turning it to get a full look at it's length and girth. It wasn't too awfully big, the perfect size for someone inexperienced with intercourse. It was more long than anything else.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Brian whines, bouncing up and down on the bed with his knees, already tenting his underwear with anticipation.

"We can't. We have lines to memorize, remember?" Tim tries to reason, holding up the script for _Marble Hornets_ while he holds the dildo in his other.

Brian slaps the script out of Tim's hand.

"We both damn well that you don't give a shit about Alex's film," Brian deadpans, smirking at Tim's lame attempt to be the voice of reason. His face softens a little and he bats his lashes a bit more than he'd like to admit. "Please?"

"I don't know..." Tim resigns, setting the toy down slowly, unsure. Tim wasn't going to lie, he felt a bit intimidated. "I haven't really done _that_ before..."

Tim is basically the designated _top_ in the relationship, which Brian doesn't mind because he loves having Tim inside him, but Brian wanted to know what it would feel like to fuck Tim for a change. Plus, Tim had drunkenly admitted one night that he had been curious as to what it felt like. Ever since then, Tim has let Brian experiment with his fingers frequently, but nothing ever came of it. Plainly put, Tim is still a virgin in the sense that he hasn't been fucked yet because he's nervous and Brian wants to help him overcome his fear as best he can.

"I'll help you loosen up a little," Brian offers with a sultry tone.

Brian reaches out and starts to unbutton Tim's flannel shirt slowly, kissing along his lover's jawline and down his neck to calm him down. Tim lets his hands hover over Brian's shoulders, ready to stop him if he starts to feel overwhelmed and surprisingly it doesn't come down to that. Each button that comes undone is followed by a soft peck until Tim's shirt falls away completely.

He pushes Tim back against the mattress and slides down his body to undo his meddlesome jeans. Once Brian pulls them free from his legs, Tim sits back up to meet his lover halfway in a deep kiss. Tim sighs into it, getting excited by this alone, as Brian cups the back of Tim's neck for better leverage. Tim was always a sucker when it came to kissing. In fact, any kind of foreplay was what made sex worth while.

"I don't want it to hurt," Tim confesses bashfully, breaking away from the intensity of the kiss.

"I won't let it hurt, baby," Brian promises, whispering into Tim's ear as he nuzzles the side of his neck. "I'll be so gentle. So soft."

"I know," Tim replies, closing his eyes to get lost in the sensation of Brian's sweet words and light kisses. "But what if you're too big?"

"You know you're bigger than me," Brian states with a deep chuckle, smiling against Tim's throat before he nips at him lightly. "If I can handle yours, I know you can handle mine."

Tim makes a noise caught somewhere between a groan and a whine of concern. Brian pulls back just enough to stare deep into Tim's eyes and brings his hand up towards Tim's face, tickling his soft lips with his fingertips.

"I'll start with my fingers," Brian whispers, pressing his own lips against his fingertips that barely separates him from Tim. His other hand drops down between Tim's spread thighs. "I'll fuck you with three of them until you're nice and loose enough for your present. And then I'll slide every inch of it inside you until your body can't take anymore. You'll be whining for me to fuck you before I'm through with you."

"Brian..." Tim whines, blushing because he's never heard Brian say such dirty things. That, and because it made him unbelievable hard.

The front of his underwear was becoming a little wet from how much precome he was producing, prompting Brian to free Tim's cock for some relief. He wraps his hand around the hard flesh and slowly starts to jerk Tim off, breathing deeply against damp lips. Brian leaves Tim's space long enough to reach over and grab the lubricant they kept on the nightstand for such occasions.

The hand jerking Tim off slows to a stop as Brian maneuvers the cap open with his teeth and squirts a generous amount all over his fingers. Brian kisses Tim again, directing him onto his back gently so he can spread Tim's legs wider. They languidly kiss each other for a few moments as Brian reaches down to circle Tim's virgin hole with a wet middle finger. Tim sighs and lets his legs open a bit more, giving consent for Brian to continue.

There's a split second when everything goes completely silent and it feels as if they're moving in slow motion, when Brian finally sinks a finger into Tim without any resistance. Tim shudders at the initial feeling, being used to at least this. Brian has fingered Tim before, but they never made it past two fingers. Until today, that is.

When Tim relaxes into the feeling of Brian's slick finger slipping in and out of him, Brian slides in another one right alongside that one. Tim moans at the felling of his body stretching ever so slightly to accommodate Brian's fingers. Brian is slowly fingerfucking Tim, scissoring his tight ring of muscle to prepare him for a third finger he's knows is coming.

Brian bends over Tim's body to distract him with messy kisses and a loose fist around his cock. Their tonguing at each other when Brian finally decides it's time to add a third finger and he does it so smoothly that it slides in with ease faster than Tim can react. When Tim's brain finally catches up with his nerves, he gasps at the sensation of feeling more stretched than he has ever before.

"You're doing so good, baby," Brian praises, fingering Tim open with three fingers while he works his cock over with his other hand. "So hot and wet inside that tight little ass."

"Shut up..." Tim whines, squeezing his eyes shut as Brian twists his fingers inside him.

He notices the blush spreading across Tim's cheeks and how more precome just seems to pouring out of him by this point and Brian grins wickedly to himself. Brian twists his wrist on each upstroke on Tim's cock and counteracts this with the motion of his fingers thrusting gently into Tim.

"Once I'm inside you, you're gonna want me to top all the time," Brian goes on to say, getting Tim and himself thoroughly worked up. "I'll fuck you so slow that it'll be hours before you finally come and you'll love every minute of it. That what you want, baby?"

"Fuck yeah," Tim swears breathlessly, holding Brian's hooded gaze as they both pant.

Brian isn't sure why he's panting since he still hasn't touched himself. Possibly because seeing Tim so worked up is enough to get him off. Tim is squirming against the the mattress, humping himself down on Brian's fingers like there's no tomorrow, and moaning louder than Brian's ever heard him before. Brian bites his lip and gently slips his fingers out of Tim, only to be met with a belated gasp and a pout.

"Are you ready for something a little bigger?" Brian asks, pausing with the dirty talk for a moment, because consent and trust are the most important things in these types of scenarios.

"Y-yeah," Tim stutters, breathing hard from stimulation and nervousness.

"Are you sure? We can stop if you want to," Brian reminds, pecking Tim on the lips.

"No, I want more," Tim proclaims, sounding needier than ever. "I trust you, Brian."

"Okay."

Brian sits back and picks up the dildo that had been discarded off to the side up until now and slick it up with a generous coat of lube. Brian strokes the toy longer than necessary, but only to make sure he gets every single inch liberally coated before using it on Tim. When it's slick enough to his liking, Brian turns his attention back to Tim whose eyes have since gone wide.

"I promise this won't hurt," Brian vows, poising the slick, pink toy at Tim's prepared entrance. "Just relax your body for me and remember to breathe. Okay, babe?"

Tim nods his head with quick determination, taking deep breaths to slow down his racing heart as much as he can. The cold tip nudges against Tim's hole and he shudders with anticipation for what's to come, knowing that any second he will finally be one step closer to having Brian inside him. Brian starts to push with a little more pressure, watching Tim's face intently as the tip of the dildo slips inside him with little to no difficulty.

"Oh, fuck me!" Tim gasps and Brian isn't sure if this is good or bad.

Tim's face screws up and Brian immediately stills his hand on the dildo, waiting for Tim's demeanor to change. Tim doesn't say anything for the longest time and it genuinely makes Brian nervous for fear he's hurt Tim after he promised not to. But it seems Brian had it all wrong since Tim was getting impatient and squirming to take more of the plastic cock.

"M-more," Tim begs, wincing slightly but none the less enjoying what he's felt so far.

Taking that as his cue, Brian resumes in pushing the pink phallus further into Tim's body, revelling in the intensity of the whole moment. Tim keeps gasping _more, more, more_ in a seemingly unending cadence until there's nothing more for Brian to give. So when the dildo finally reaches the end of it's journey, Tim is whining because his body is over sensitized and it just isn't enough.

So Brian starts to thrust the toy in and out of Tim, replicating the motion of how it would really be if Brian were inside him, fucking him nice and proper. Brian even adds little twists at the end just to make it that much more pleasurable for Tim. His legs have been spread apart for so long that they are starting to cramp and shake from the concentration and strain of it all. Brian takes note of this and gets a little carried away when he picks up the pace just slightly and angles it towards his prostate.

Tim lets out a string of loud moans and profanities as his nerves are given a good working over. Brian watches with wonder as Tim's body opens up just for the toy, accommodating and stretching pleasantly. The repeated motion of the blunt plastic tip nudging against his prostate made Tim climb the walls and just when Tim thinks it can't get any better, he hears Brian's mischievous voice chiming in.

"Guess what's battery powered," Brian poses with a crooked grin.

Before Tim can think about what that possibly means, Brian's other hand is disappearing below his waist and twisting the little knob at the end. Suddenly, a current of energy pulses through the toy and it starts to vibrate to it's full potential. Tim's eyes snap open and he gasps towards the ceiling, moaning uncontrollably at the jarring sensation of such intense vibration against his prostate.

He claws at the sheets, twisting them in his fists, and his toes in on themselves as he tries to differentiate between all the things he's feeling right now. From being stretched to the overwhelming wave of pulsing energy over stimulating his nerves. There's a lot of noises he's making without even meaning to, embarrassing noises, but he doesn't care by this point. All he cares about is Brian making sure the vibrator stays inside of him as his body seizes up from the never ending vibration.

"Brian!" Tim gasps, letting out a drawn out moan when Brian starts moving the toy again. Tim's legs are shaking from the strain of pleasure and trying to keep his legs spread apart. "I think I'm gonna--"

This incomplete statement is followed by a matter-of-fact _oh_ and a brief moment of realization that Tim is about to come from all the stimulation. Brian watches, transfixed, as Tim's body curls up in all different directions and springs outwards as he spasms with the intensity of his orgasm. His cock spasms and he comes against his abdomen in pulsing waves, crying out Brian's name followed by unintelligible praises. Even after Tim ebbs through the aftershocks of completion, Brian switches off the vibrator and continues to slightly twist and thrust the dildo inside Tim.

Through all the beautiful noises and imagery Tim was producing Brian couldn't help himself, or stop himself for that matter, from reaching his own orgasm. It's the first time Brian has ever came untouched, but the scene before him had been enough for him to come inside his underwear prematurely. He was really looking forward to fucking Tim right now, but this was just as good. Besides, judging from how things went just now, Brian's sure Tim is up for the real thing next time.

"Fuck, Brian," Tim swears breathlessly, panting harshly. He winces slightly when Brian pulls the dildo out of him, mostly due to the fact that his body is still tensed up from his orgasm. "I was hoping to come with you inside me."

"Oh no, believe me. I was sorta hoping that too, but uh..." Brian trails off, looking down at his soiled underwear, making Tim take notice of his predicament. "I guess I got a little carried away."

Tim's eyebrows arch in surprise and they both share a bashful look as they both laugh at how easily it is for them to get lost in the heat of the moment. Brian leans over Tim's body and they share a lazy kiss that leaves them more breathless than they were before. Brian chuckles deeply against Tim's lips once more, resting their foreheads together before sitting back up.

"I guess we oughta get cleaned up, huh?" Brian asks, caressing Tim's perspiring face tenderly and kissing him here and there frequently.

"It'd be nice," Tim concurs, cupping the side of Brian's neck.

"I still intend to fuck you," Brian states with a husky timbre. Then adds, "If you're still up for it, that is."

It isn't a snarky comment that challenges Tim, but rather Brian still making sure that his lover is on board with the idea.

"Definitely," Tim agrees, letting out deep sigh of content. "Just, uh, give me a minute. Or two."

"I'm holding you to that," Brian says with a no nonsense tone.

Brian gives Tim a quick kiss and gets up for a change of underwear and something to wipe themselves down with. There's a giddy spring in his step on his way to the closet. He tosses a towel over at Tim while he rifles through the pile of clothes discarded in Tim's closet, picking up the first pair of underwear he sees, uncaring if it's his or not. When he turns back towards the bed he rolls his eyes, shaking his head with a fond smile at the scene before him.

Tim is fast asleep, lying in a pile of clothing with a vibrator and a crumpled up script for _Marble Hornets_.


End file.
